undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Mad Mew Mew
Mad Mew Mew est un mini-boss secret qui se trouve dans la Maison de Sans et Papyrus et qui est exclusif à la version Nintendo Switch d'Undertale. Note : Le patch français n'étant pas disponible sur la version Nintendo Switch. Les dialogues et textes de Mad Mew Mew ne sont pas traduit. Profil Apparence Mad Mew Mew apparaît dans une parmi 3 robes quand on la voit la première fois. Elle apparaîtra avec la même robe que celle qu'elle portait pendant le combat en la revisitant près de chez Undyne dans l'épilogue de la Route Vrai Pacifiste. Personnalité Tout comme quand elle était Ragequin, elle est constamment en colère et plutôt turbulente. Histoire Après le combat contre Ragequin, son esprit possédera une poupée de Miou Miou et tentera de fusionner avec, sans succès. Selon eux, la poupée a été trouvée dans un "endroit scientifique", ce qui suppose fortement qu'elle appartenait à Alphys. Route Neutre Quand le protagoniste accède au Temple Canin en passant par l'évier dans la cuisine, il la trouvera abandonnée et détruite, avec le Chien Pénible au milieu du mur remplacé par une porte dont les couleurs rappellent les Joy-Cons de la Nintendo Switch frappée d'un mystérieux sceau. Ce sceau tombera après avoir battu Mettaton EX et s'ouvre en bougeant les deux sticks analogiques l'un dans la direction opposée de l'autre.(It'll probably naturally fall off by the time your journey is nearly over.) Il y a à l'intérieur une petite salle avec une poupée Miou Miou au centre. Intéragir avec puis l'attaquer ou la toucher plusieurs fois déclenchera le combat. Route Vrai Pacifiste Le déroulement est le même que dans la Route Neutre, mais après le combat contre Miou Miou, le mannequin d'entraînement devant chez Undyne aura disparu (que le protagoniste ait battu ou épargné Mad Mew Mew) jusqu'à ce que la fin Vrai Pacifiste soit atteinte, où Mad Mew Mew apparaît devant chez Undyne. Pendant les Crédits de fin, les crédits de Ragequin seront remplacés par ceux de Mad Mew Mew. En combat Attaques L'ÂME est séparée en deux moitiés, qui sont contrôlées respectivement par chaque Joy-Con. Chaque moitié d'ÂME peut bouger individuellement. Les moitiés d'ÂME sont confinées à trois positions dans la boîte, rappelant le combat contre Muffet. Les attaques de Mad Mew Mew défilent verticalement depuis le haut de l'écran. Ensuite, elle tire des cercles dont une moitié est grise et l'autre soit rouge ou bleue, en plus de l'attaque blanche habituelle. La partie rouge/bleue du cercle ne laisse passer que la moitié d'ÂME rouge/bleue. Mad Mew Mew cible le point central de la boîte et tire trois projectiles en forme de tête de chat avec sa baguette magique. Après un certain temps, elle transforme la boîte en symbole plus (avec une bordure en octogone) avec cinq positions à occuper plutôt que trois, et fait des attaques horizontales ou verticales. Si le protagoniste parvient à ne jamais se faire toucher du combat, Mad Mew Mew le traitera de fou pour être capable de tout éviter, et effectuera une attaque secrète plus rapide et plus dure à éviter. Mad Mew Mew Extra Attack - YouTube Stratégie Mad Mew Mew ne prend pas de dégâts si on l'attaque. Cependant, sa tête se détache, ce qui donne un dialogue supplémentaire. Cela n'affecte en rien la Route Vrai Pacifiste. Continuez à esquiver ses attaques en bougeant les Joy-Cons rouges et bleus pour éviter les cercles blances et les têtes de chat. Elle finira par arrêter de vous attaquer en se rendant compte que vous combattre ne l'aidera pas à fusionner avec son enveloppe corporelle. Ceci vous donne l'occasion de lui parler à l'aide du menu ACTION. Vous lui direz alors que la colère n'est peut-être pas la solution Elle vous épargnera, en vous demandant ce qu'est le "LOVE". Il est alors possible de la tuer ou de l'épargner. Citations ; Pré-combat * ENOUGH!!! ENOUGH!!!! ENOUGH!!!!!! | FOOL!! DON'T YOU KNOW NOT TO TOUCH PEOPLE YOU DON'T KNOW!? | ESPECIALLY!! WHEN!!! THEY'RE!!! | Ticklish. | Huh? You don't recognize me...? | Ohhh ho ho… | That's all for the better~! | Once I fuse with this PERFECT new body, mew~ | A brand new, WONDERFUL life is going to begin! | ... but as much as I try to fuse… | IT'S!! NOT!!! WORKING!!!! | MY EMOTIONS AREN'T PURE ENOUGH---!! | I need TENSION! CONFLICT! | Something to bring out my ANGER!!! | ... That's it!!! | YOU!!! Human!!! | Fight with me!!! | COMBAT!! BLOODLUST!! DESTRUCTION!! | It's the perfect emotional cocktail… | To fuse with my new body, mew~ | And, with my new special ability… | This battle will be TRULY INTERESTING!!! * What are YOU looking at!? Refight ; En combat * FOOL! You think you can hurt ME with that puny weapon!? | As long as my guard's up, this body is INVINCIBLE! | (And cute, mew~)Attack * WERE YOU LISTENING!? You can't hurt me!!! | Wait. Wait! WAIT! | I get it!! You're trying to bring out my deepest feelings! | Hack away, you despicable fleshling! 'Attack#2' * Wondering where I got this body? | WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW!? HA HA HA!!! | Sure, I'll tell you. * I found it in... A strange place. | A... sciencey place. * Don't you think I could EASILY become the world's CUTEST dullahan!? | I just have to find a giant cat for my steed, and I'll off! | No idea what was going on THERE, but... | As soon as I saw this body, I just knew －－ | IT WAS ME!!! ME!!! ME!!!! * So I TOOK it! You can't blame me~ | Why does a scientist need a life-sized girl statue anyway!? * I probably saved it from EXPERIMENTS!!! | I'm a HERO, and I rescued MYSELF!!! * ALRIGHT, it's starting to get ANNOYING again!!! | And now, with this new body, | I've got a BRAND NEW life ahead of me!! * NEW LIFE!!! COOL LIFE!!! NEW LIFE!!! COOL LIFE!!! NEW LIFE!!! * And NOW, I'll finally be able to... | I'll... finally be able to... | Uhh, continue being Undyne's Training Dummy. | BUT BETTER!!! * Ah, Undyne... Sweet, violent, Undyne~ | I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees me~ * She'll blast me with a storm of spears~ | I'll be the world's greatest pin cushion~ * H-Huh...!? That look on your face －－ | She's already got... | ... somebody else? * ... | Heheheh... Heheh... | Well, if she's got somebody else... | THEN YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA DO TO THEM!?? * I'll RESPECT THEM!!! I'll RESPECT THEIR RELATIONSHIP!!! HAHAHA!!! HAPPY FOR HER!! NOTHING BUT THE BEST!!! BEST OF LUCK!!! * Enough. ENOUGH. ENOUGH!!! | WHY haven't I FUSED yet!? | Do I have to use my FULL POWER!? * COME ON! IS THIS ENOUGH FOR YOU!? *; Si le protagoniste n'a pas été touché une seule fois ** What the hey!? You're some kind of freak, aren't you! | You dodged ALL of my attacks without getting hit! | Unbelievable. Unbelievable! UNBELIEVABLE!!! | YOU! Let's see what you think of THIS, then!! ** EAT THIS!!! AND THIS!!! AND SOME OF THIS!!! BUT NOT THIS!!! DON'T EAT THAT!!! IT'S FOR ME!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO USE IT!!! ** Huuuuu...!!! | Don't think that was NEARLY enough to earn my praise!!! | Take THIS!!! ** Mewsers! That was Gnarly! | Tubular! Way Cool! Awesome! Groovy! Mondo! Outrageous! Funky! | IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED ME TO SAY!? BECAUSE WE AREN'T DONE YET!! * Enough. ENOUGH. ENOUGH!!! | WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!? | NO MATTER HOW MAD I GET, | NO MATTER HOW MUCH I FIGHT, | I JUST CAN'T FUSE WITH THIS BODY!!! | WHAT AM I DOING WRONG!?!? | What am I doing wrong... * READ THE ROOM!!! | What am I doing wrong...? Attack * H... huh? | You mean I might have to try... | ... other... ...emotions? | You mean something like... | Love? | Then, I... | ... | Human!!! Go ahead!!! | Show me what LOVE is!!! Talk * Show me what LOVE is!!! after Mad Mew Mew can be spared * I suppose I should have expected that. after Mad Mew Mew can be spared ; Post-combat (Après avoir épargné Mad Mew Mew) * Huh...? * Such... such kindness...! * It's... making me FEEL something! * It may be a while before I can truly fuse with this body. * But, I think this is a start...! * Heh, to think that even though I hid here to be alone... * ... I somehow made a friend!!! * Thank you. * Thank you! * THANK YOU!! ; Post-Battle (Après avoir attaqué Mad Mew Mew) * (The Animatronic Limited Edition Mew Mew Machine was shattered into pieces...) * YOU! I had finally found the perfect body...!!! * I even came to a secluded place to fuse in PEACE, but... * I guess I made an ENEMY!!! * Just WAIT! After I repair this body, you're REALLY going to suffer!!! * Someday. * Someday! * SOMEDAY!!! Texte d'ambiance * There's a doll here. Neutre * It's a life-sized Mew Mew Doll. For... something? pré-combat * Mew Mew 2: Mew Mew's Pissed Off And Ready To Mew! Examiner * (...?) '' 'Fight' * ''(... it sounded like the doll was... laughing...?) #2 * You scratched the Mew Mew Doll gently behind the ears. | (...?) Touch * You scratched the Mew Mew Doll gently behind the ears. | (... it sounded like the doll was... laughing...?) #2 * You scratched the Mew Mew Doll gently behind the ears. Touch#3 * Smells like perfume and nerds. Neutre * It glares at you. Neutre * Mad Mew Mew tightens her head. Neutre * Mad Mew Mew glares into an elaborate pink mirror, then turns to you the same way. Neutre * Mad Mew Mew considers ska dancing but the music isn't nearly appropriate enough. Neutre * A pre-recorded, peppy voice squawks out of Mad Mew Mew's torso. Neutre * Mad Mew Mew is mewing madly. Neutre * You talked to Mad Mew Mew. | ... doesn't seem much for conversation. Talk * It seems like Mad Mew Mew might listen to you now... Neutre * You told Mad Mew Mew that anger might not be the only way. Talk * ... but it was hard to express your LOVE just through words. After Mad Mew Mew can be spared ; Route Vrai Pacifiste * You…! | You!!!!!! * Thanks a lot for your help earlier, mew~ * I'm starting to feel GREAT in this new form!!! | I want everyone to see it!! * Who knows, maybe I'll even start my OWN TV show and take the world by storm! * Watch out, Mettaton!!! | I'll STEP on your puny metal behind!! Hahaha!!! * … | … hey, do you think Undyne's going to come back here soon, or...? * Isn't it NORMAL to think a lady might want to watch her own house burn down!? * It's sort of like, er, your own personal fireworks show! VERY personal! ; Si le protagoniste attaque Mad Mew Mew * You thought you could stop ME from using this body!? * HA!!! * I may be in pieces, but I still gotta be myself! * Your days are numbered, mew~ Gallerie Border Not Real.png | "Vraie/Fausse" bordure dans les paramètres de la version Nintendo Switch d'Undertale Divers * Quand Undyne demande si les animes sont réels ou non pendant le rendez-vous avec Alphys, la réponse donnée par le protagoniste changera le nom de la bordure donné à la fin de la rencontre avec Mad Mew Mew. ** Si le joueur n'a pas encore atteint ce passage, la bordure peut être choisie, mais son nom sera vide. * Avec l'ajout de ce personnage, il y a maintenant un combat dans chacune des 4 zones principales d'Undertale qui utilise le leitmotiv de Ghost Fight (Napstablook dans les Ruines, Mad Mew Mew à Couveneige, Ragequin dans les Chutes et Muffet à Calciterre/NOYAU.) * "Gnarly! Tubular! Way Cool! Awesome! Groovy! Mondo! Outrageous! Funky!" est une référence aux noms des niveaux de Super Mario World dans la Special Zone. zh:憤怒喵喵 en:Mad Mew Mew Catégorie:Ennemis Catégorie:Couveneige Catégorie:Boss